The Curse of the Unicorn
by orangestrepsils
Summary: Faeiye le Beaut is a mysterious and beautiful transfer student from France. She is both cunning and intelligent, which interest Draco and Harry... and Professor Snape. But what is the mystical secret she is hiding, and will her powers become too powerful?
1. Chapter 1

the sorting, the secret, the meeting, the pain

the girl with the long raven hair and pale milky skin stood at the front of the great hall looking composed and nervous. professor dumbledore was standing somehwere ahead of her speaking to the assembly of students. he was speaking about her. "now students! i know this is most unusual, but i am nonetheless proud to present to you a new student to our school"  
the crowd looked many things. some were confused. some where excited. others were shoked. the girl with flowing auburn hair waited paitently. she was restless to see what the school would think of her.  
professor dumbledore continued "she is a transfer student from beauxbatons in france. her parents, voldemort and lushious malfoy, did not think she was suited to an all girls school so they contacted me to seek a place for her here at hogwarts. of corse, after seeing how amazingly gracious, beautiful, intelligent and gracious she was, i could not refuse!" dumbledore turned to the girl with the rich ebony hair and winked. she felt flattered. feeling harrased by dumbledores's overt flirting, she sighed impatiently.  
"so it is without further ado that i introduce to you the dazzing miss faeiye le beaut"  
faeiye stepped foward and bowed as the crowd gave a quick politle clap. professor mcgonagal ran out from being the staff table with a stool in one hand and a hat in the other. she yelled to be heared over the screaming riot that was the applause coming from the four house tables. "now, now, students!" she said in a flustered voice, but the cheers did not die down "now, quiet please! we must have the sorting! oh come now, quiet! silence... SHUT THE FUCK UP PLEASE." mcgonagal howled as she ran screaming into a neighbouring chamber. professor dumbledore called faeiye over to the stool and and she daintily sat on it. dumbledore explained the sorting process to her as he placed the tattered old hat on her head.  
everyone watched in rapt anticipation, each student hoping that faeiye would be in their house. "ahh, what is this?' the sorting hat mumbled energetically into her ear. "this is very different... unique even... oh, i have never seen anything like this before... oh that must have hurt... how did that even happen? well, i'm very sorry miss faeiye le beaut, but... I DO ONLY SORT HUMANS!" the hat finished in a loud tone that echoed through the hall. up at the staff table, professor hagrid sobbed silently to himself as the terrible memories came flooding back.  
the students were looking from the hat to faeiye and back to the hat... then back to faeiye, becuase she was so beautiful.  
"oh noez, wheat is theez?" she cried "wheat arz 'appin'd? why arz ee nort been sorted? theez hart ase revealed my seecreet!" she sobbed loudly throwing the hat away from her as professor dumbledore putted on her lower back. but faeiye le beaut was so upset with the sorting hat that she did not even attempt to halt his advances. she adressed the school "yeez, theez ees correctamundo! ee is naught entirley eauman! non! ee is arf veela and arf unicorn alf faerie!" she finished dramatically.  
the school looked at her in awe.  
"oh what nonesense! i will have a talk with the hat and we will have this sorted out in a matter of minutes." dumbeldore said.  
meanwhile, faeiye's eyes has changed from a deep ocean blue to a bright silvery-grey. this was beacause she was sad and her eyes changes with her mood.  
professor dumbledore has retrived the hat and was mumbling something to it. he returned, faeiye sat back down on the stool as professor dumbledore gently placed the hat on her head with unexpected force. "alright... i see... i apolagise for not beaing able to handle your unique beauty... but let me now determine which house you will be in... ahh you are too cunning for slytherin... you will out slither them all! they will have a sense of identity loss... but you are too clever even for ravenclaw... you are too unique for huffelpuff... and braver than seven gryffindor's glued together. ahh what to do! i know... you will be in ... ALL THE HOUSES"  
everyone started in stunned silence. professor dumbledore struggled to adress the school over the cheers of joy that faeiye would be in their houses.  
everyone quitened down and faeiye too this as a chance to say something. her eyes had changed to a a shade of bright purple.  
"hello everyone! thank you for so graciously to accept me into the houses of you! good friends i think we will become"  
"perhaps even more than friends..." professor dumbledor said winking again.  
the headmaster promptly then dismissed everyone to their common rooms.  
faeiye, unsure of where to go, lingered around the enterence hall. she was admiring a tapestry intently when she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder. she turned around and saw a boy standing infront of her. he had rich deep green eyes and dark charcoal coloured hair. he had glasses on his face and a lightning bolt scar. "hi," he said nervously. "i'm harry potter, how are you faeiye le beaut? it's lovely to meet you. i was thinking perhaps you would like to come up to the gryffindor common room for some coffee. uh i mean, to sleep. or just.. yeah whatever..." he shrugged pretending not to care, but really he did care lots.  
faefiye was about to answer when why felt another hand on her back. "leesen, preofessoer dumbly-doore, really i"  
but she turned to see it was not in fact professor dumbledore. it was a boy with perfectly blonde hair and a chiseled jawline. she could see with xray vision under his green and silver robes were quiditch toned muscles.  
"fuck off malfoy! i saw her first! get out of here." harry said "no... why don't we just see which common room she would rather go to tonight"  
faeiye didn't know what to think. she smiled a beautiful smile looking perplexed. her eyes changed to a light sky blue.  
"hello," said the blonde boy "i am draco malfoy"  
harry scoffed. draco ignored this.  
"i am draco malfoy and i want to be on you, faeiye le beaut"  
faeiye knew this was going to happen. this is why she had to leave beauxbatons. it was all because of the sexual power of the unicorn... 


	2. Chapter 2

the first day, the meeting, the fight, the trouble

faeiye was reluctant about starting class the next day. she knew her secret, which has been exposed infornt of the whole school last night, had to be protected at any cost. no one at hogwarts could ever find out. or the consequences would be disasterous. on the way to potions the next morning, she came across a girl that was really fat and had a face like a polar bear. not a cute polar bear, but one that was really fat and starving and was a like of more of a grizly bear than a polar bear,and had been swimming around for ages looking for food but couldn't find any and it's home had melted. while faeiye considered the global-scale ramifications of global warming, the fat girl stared at her.

"i'm pansy parkinson." she said

faeiye smiled politley.

"i' was just wondering if maybe you'd like to join us at the slytherin table for lunch later on today. i would be-"

"no!" screamed faeiye "leave me alone! you are so mean, i hate you, you idiot!"

faeiye ran down the corridor towards chamrs, her long silvery hair flowing behind her and her eyes wet with the fountain of tears that poured down her cheeks. she was so distraught at the way pansy had spoken to her. many people were stairing. stareing at her beauty, of corse.

as she walked into the transfiguration classroom, five minutes late for class, professor snape growled angrily at her.

"bitch please, you have walked into this potions classroom, five minutes late for class, faeiye le beaut." he growled.

faeiye felt the tears swell up inside, but she did not want to cry in public. she never did.

"but," professor snape continued "you can make this up to me in detention later"

just then the bell sounded magically over the grounds and class was dismissed.

"faeiye le beaut! you will serve detention here with me tommorow night! i will see you then" he he called over the chatter of students gathering their cauldrons and books.

faeyie turned to leave but not before hearing snape mumbling something under his breath.

faeiye did not know what to think. hermione granger came up beside her.

"hey there fae, how are you today? good frist day of classes?"

"it's spelt faeiye!" fae screamed at hermione

"oh. oh okay, but how did you know how i was spelling it?"

"i am the best occulmens in the world don't you know!" faeiye snapped

but wait! she thought, she has just revealed another part of her complex, dark secret.

"uh i mean ahahahhah just joking hahhaha" she focred a laugh at hermione

"so," hermione continued "faeiye is a pretty name. french i guess?"

"well ofcorse! my full name is cehrenitiey faeiye le beaut-kapitian, but i have always been just called faeiye le beaut... faeiye means unicorn in latin."

"uh, no it dos-' hermione stopped. "sure.. i mean ofcorse." she smiled and then backed away into the crowd heading towards the dining hall.

faeiye smiled to herself, she knew she had won another friend. she walekd happily along towards the drining hall as hermione headed off in the other direction. faeiye had to meet pansy for lunch at the slytherin table.

but she was not at ease, no in fact she was concerned. concerned about the way her powers would make snape behave when they were together in that tiny, tiny, 3x 3 classroom alone tommorow night.

no, she was to at ease at all.

plz read nnd review tnahnx heips!!


	3. Chapter 3

the victory, the tears, the betrayal, the deciet

it was a gloomy english morning. the winter sky was overcast and rain loomed on the horizon. a tall, handsome boy with black hair and emerald eyes stood in the middle of the quidditch pitch with his face turned away in sadness. another boy with quidditch toned muscles and light brown hair stood awkwardly a few meters away. a girl with long raven hair and bright rainbow coloured eyes was sitting cross legged and floating a few meters above the ground. this is becuase faeiye le beaut was a magician enchantress, a speacial breed of elf, which meant she could fly without aide. harry potter was still crying. he sheilded his eyes from the blazing summer sun, but faeiye and oliver both knew it was to hide his tears of dissapointment. "i'm so sorry harry, but it's for the good of the team, faeiye is a better quidditch player than you will ever be" oliver wood, the quidditch captian for griffindoor said. harry toned up the crying a few notches.  
faeiye fell gracefully to the ground. she retouched her flowing aurubn curls and strode over to harry. he turned to face her.  
"i'm sorry! i didn't think this would happen... i though we could have two seekers on the team"  
"that's not the rules of quidditch-" said oliver wood "YES IT IS" spat faeiye. she turned back to harry.  
"i'm sorry harry, but it's really for the best"  
the boy with the bright emerald eyes looked into faeiye's bright blue eyes. they had changed colour becuase they are awesome like that.  
"okay. i will stop crying" sobbed harry "but only if you agree to sleep with me"  
faeiye looked scandalized. "what!... oh no"  
oliver wood lolled. "yeah and me too thanks"  
faeiye knew what was happening. it was her powers. her secret mystical unicorn powers. her eyes changed to a deep brown colour. oliver and harry were looking hopeful.  
"seriously though" harry said "how about it"  
"yeah" said oliver "wanna see my wood?... get it harry... cause that's my name"  
"oh that's pretty witty oliver..." harry said turning to face woods quidditch toned muscles "and also becuase you have a broomstick. very clever"  
"i sure do have a broomstick" faeiye was backing away slowly while watching the dicussion. oh, she though, woe was me. this terrible, terrible power i hold over them. it is not their fault. but no, i cannot let this happen! oh! woe was me! faeiye le beaut though.  
she turned and, taking one last took at the quidditch pitch, ran back towards the castle. or more like glided, becuase she had the powers of an elemental mage too, which meat she could go super fast and stuff.  
as she made her way closer and closer to the castle, she paused as her feat were aching from running.  
she hear the voices down in the stadium "come back bitch! you're not even on the team"  
"yeah, we just wanted to HIT THAT"  
faeiye was alarmed. she did not know what to do with herself. her powers over men were becoming stronger as she neared her 12th brirthday. (A/N LOL JUST KIDDING SHE IS 21)  
as she eventually entered the enterance hall, her head full of thoughts and her long golden hair flowing behind her, she bumped into the most unlikley of people... north korean leader kim jong-il (A/N JUST JOKING IT WAS DRACO MALFOY... I AM SUCH A FUNNY PPPLZ) "hello faeiye le beaut" draco crooned "how are you this fine afternoon"  
faeiye sighed and then all of a sudden a shiny pink mermaid ran into the hall!... 


	4. Chapter 4

the reunion, the proposal, the betrayal, the dissapointment

faeiye le beaut was sitting in transfiguration class. professor flitwick was talking about some goblin revolutions in 57,0000 BC. but faeiye didn't need to hear about that crap becuase she was PART GOBLIN!. but not an ugly goblin, like a really pretty one, more like a pretty fairy than a goblin. her grandmother, bellatrix lestrange had been queen of all the beeautiful goblins and had in fact lead the goblin revolution of 1453. she, faeyie, was actuially there becuase she was an immortal and had been born at the dawn of history. but faeyie was snapped out of her reminiscing by a loud bang that came from down in the enterance hall.  
immediatley, after waiting to her if the coast was clear, everyone ran down to see what the noise was. but the truth was self evident as soon as they laied eyes on the hall.  
a giant, beautiful, pink and sparkly unicorn was standing in the hall. faeiye gasped.  
"ohhhhhh!! what is that!" shouted a fifth year boy "duh it is a unicorn!" shouted a first year girl back at him.  
faeyie sprang foward from the shaddows and yelled "DAD! what are you doing here at hogworts"  
everyone gasped because they could not believe that faeiye's father was a beautiful unicron. but just then ron weasley said "faeiye le beaut, ofcorse your father is a beautiful unicron! beucase you are so beautiful... unicorn"  
everyone sighed and gazed upon faeyies unfathomable beauty. she was very tall, almost eleven foot tall. she was also very thin, weighing only 250 pounds. (she weighed herself on the scales in the bathroom secrets head boy and head girls love suite becuase she was HEAD BOY AND HEAD GIRL) she had long flowing ebony coloured hair that fell in bright golden curls. she also had the most remarkable eyes. they changed colour with her mood. and right now she was feeling anxious so they were a bright orange colour with pretty yellow swirls inside.  
anyway, faeiye's dad was neighing impatiently. then he started howling. faeiye ran up to him and said "oh father, what bring you here"  
"i am here to tell you news! is it good? maybe? is it bad? maybe? is it ugly? no, you're not, you're beautiful! if you wern't my own daughter"  
he refocused and started to speak in hushed tones.  
"faeiye, i have come to tell you that none other than LORD VOLDEMORT! has requested your hand in marriage" he yelled.  
everyone in the hall gasped.faeiye heard murmurs of "but who wouldn't want to marry her"  
"no!" she cried "no i cannot do this, i must forsake my family's death eater ways and join harry to defeat voldemort! harry! are you with me"  
harry potter was standing on the landing a staircase above chatting with seamus finnigan and healf heartedly watching the commotion. "... harry?" faeiye called.  
"oh what? sorry, what? no. no thanks. forget it. i don't even know you"  
faeiye ran in circles crying. her father stomped his pretty pink unicorn shoes and everyone hushed.  
"oh, i have never been so embarrassed, betrayed, in my entire life, i am so ashamed in you for trying to turn to the good side, fai l'boat-kaptian." he hung his pretty pink head in shame.  
"YOU'RE SPELLING MY NAME WRONG!" faeiye yeled as her eyes changed to rainbow. "yhu are soo mean to me! get out! get out of my school! i will not marry voldemort! i will not!" she fell to the floor, in tears, screaming.  
"okay. whatever. i was just joking. i only came to bring you a new sweater for the colder winter months... but if this is how you want to behave i'll be happy not to see you until the chirtmas holidays. goodbye." he galloped out of the hall "waaaait!!" faeiye called "FATHER! come back!!" she cried, lifting her head slightly from the ground and looking to her father.  
"is... is... it from hot topic?" she gasped.  
"what?, uh no. just madam polly esther's in hogsmede." he said sounding perplexed.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... she gasped, LEAVE!!" faeiye hissed (becuase she was park basalisk), collapsing in a heap on the floor. people where murmering to themselves. faeiye's father galloped away down to hogsmede to the hogs head for a gin and tonic beucase he was a relapsing alcaholic.  
faeiye knew everyone must be talking about how brave she was.  
everyone slowly hastened back towards their classrooms. harry said to ron and dean "what the crap was that? how are we suppoed to pass out newts if we can't concerntrate on anything with all that bullshit going on"  
faeiye pushed past harry, in tears.  
'i think she heard you, harry" ron said... "yes, i think she did". 


	5. Chapter 5

the hot pink mini skirt, the mistake, the bargain, the redemption

becuase faeiye had been sorted into all the houses, she had to divide her time between all the houses. last night, she had been in the griffindor tower. she woke with a start after a bad dream about voldemort. she looked around the room to see everyone had already left the dormitory. getting ready, faeiye decided she would not wear the unifrom today but instead some of her own clothes she had bought with her. faeiye knew they really expressed her unique personality. she brushed her long, raven, ebony hair. then she put on this really super cute hot pink leather mini skirt and this really awesome black corset that had silver and orange lace through it. then she put on some knee high boots with twelve inch heel, made from geniune house-elf hide. they were expensive, but she didn't care, becuase as princess of all the unicorns, she had more money than she could fit in a bucket. yes, that much. not many people knew that unicorns where such capitalistic creatures. in fact they had owned the entire world until the crash of 1929 and the great depression. after that people had mistook them for horses and eaten them, due to the scarcity of food. faeiye shed a tear for the fate of her people. (A/N omgz that rly did happen to unicronz in the great depression srly srly!!1 i learnt it on wiki omg sooooooo sad). despite this, faeiye was in good spirits as she gracefully bounded down the stairs into the gryffinfor common room. some ho named pavparti patil wispered to some other ho that faeiye looked like the most rediculious thing that ho had ever seen in her life. but faeiye knew she was just jealous and anyway she always ignored them haters trying to bring her down. eventually everyone left for breakfast but faeiye waited behind and brushed her hair some more. later, she realised it was time to go to class. she didn't need to eat becuase she was a breatharian, all unicrons were. she glided along the corridors and into the transfiguration classroom. professor mcgonnagal was writing up theory on how to transfigure an ink well into a goblet. faeiye snuck in to the back of the class. she was, of course, a master of transfiguration and she could transfigure the loch ness monster (which was actually her great, great grandfather) into a cup of tea without even using a wand, with her eyes closed, in her sleep, with her hands tied behind her back, standing on her head. faeiye drew her wand and pointed it at neville longbottom's inkwell. 'alakazam!' she shouted, and the ink sprayed everywhere. professor mcgonagal turned around, her face red with fury and black with ink. "who is responsiable for this!" she yelled, but she saw faeyie, stand there looking shocked. shocked and beatiful, as her hair fell causally at her waist and her purple eyes twinkled innocently.  
mcgonagal cleaned up the ink with a wave of her wand and ordered neville to reach into the store cupboard and find another one.  
she was almost facing away when she realised what faeiye was wearing. readying herself for a barriage of complments, faeiye stood tall. "oh my, what on earth are you wearing, miss le beaut?" she said with a look of sheer disbelief on her face.  
the other students turned around to look at faeiye. some gasped, some laughed, some looke puzzled, but most looked shocked and disturbed.  
faeiye's beauty usually have this effect on people.  
ernie mcmillian vommited.  
mcgonagal was fuming, she said "miss le beaut, i have never been more appaled in a student of this school in all my time teaching here. furthermore, i have need seem an arangment of clothes so terrible rancid in my entire life! get out, get changed, and even when you are changed, don't come"  
"HAAAATERRRR!!" faeiye screamed and ran from the room, slamming the door behind her.  
she ran down the corridoor, arms and legs flailing, crying in rage. then she bumped into professor dumbledore, she took one look at her and said camly:  
"you are expelled. pack you shit and hit the road, bitch.  
faeiye screamed and ran out into the grounds.  
professor dumbledore ran out behind her hissing and spitting.  
but just then, her mother, queen cehrenitiee amechka lashiqua namaroo, queen of the faeries and the second msot beatuiful person ever, appeared out of nowhere.  
"albus, we need to speak." she floated over towards the forrest and dumbledore folled.  
faeyire watched their animated conversation from a distance. then they shook on something. dumbledore went down to hagrid's hut, knocked and then avada kedavraed hagrid. he called over to queen cehrenitee "the hut's free!" he exclaimed gleefully queen cehrenitee followed dumbledore into the hut. faeiye strained her eyes watching, but thankfully she had xray vision and super sonic hearing. she sighed. not again, mother, she thought to herself.  
"i'm doing this for you, faeiye!" queen cehrenitee told faeiye telapathically.  
twenty minutes later she saw queen cehrenitee emerging from the hut, straightening her hair and adjusting her sparkly dress. professor dumbledore was short of breath, he clutched his heart and died. but queen cehrenitee bought him back to life easily with her magical, mystical fairy powers. later, all three of them were standing in the enternace hall. cehrenitee told faiye telepathically "you are old enough now, next time it's up to you to fu..find your way out of trouble"  
faeiye nodded. telepathically. becuase she could do that.  
professor dumbledore turned to her and said, "well miss le beaut, welcome back to hogwarts. you may go back to the common room of your choice, becuse you are so brilliant you have automatically passed all your classes"  
the headmaster turned to the queen and leaned in. she slapped him and disapeared in a puff of sparkly smoke.  
faeiye skipped gracefully off towards the ravenclaw common room... 


	6. Chapter 6

"fail boat"  
faeiye heard her name being called.  
it was draco malfoy he was smiling seductivley at her from behind a suit of armour.  
"come here" he wispered.  
he looked nervous.  
faeiye was used to unsettling people in such a way. she moved closer, her beautiful hair swaying behind her as she walked.  
they stood face to face, he gazed into the depths of her beige eyes.  
then, all of a sudden, malfoy called out "now harry"  
harry potter jumped out from behind the tapestry and seized faeiye by the neck. next thing, they were both thrashing around on the cold marble floor.  
"pass it over, draco" harry grunted.  
draco grabbed a vial of potion from crabbe who was standing next to goyle, looking skeptical. he handed it to harry, who pryed faeiye's mouth open and poured the translucent liquid down her throat.  
harry and draco along with crabbe and goyle, looked on in anticipation. faeiye pulled herself off the floor and stood composed in the middle of the hall.  
nothing!  
nothing... nothing, then a huge burts of sparkles, like a bomb... make of sparkles.  
the glitter ignited and burst into a huge green ball of flame.  
when the smoke faded, there was nothing left of faeiye le beaut but a pile of sparkles.  
filch came pushing past a croud of onlookers, with mrs norris trailing behind.  
he mumbled something about "commotion"... "mess", but harry throught he could see him emmit a tiny smile.  
mrs norris slunk out from behind his leg and ate the pile of sparkles.  
"interesting", said hermione, who had managed to push past the crowd in the hall, with ron in tow. harry turned to malfoy "thanks for the help. i couldn't take another day of her whining, bitching or harping on about unicorns"  
malfoy smiled a genuine smile for a second, but it then faded into his usual smirk. "whatever, potter. watch it" he turned and walked up the stairs and out of site with crabbe and goyle in tow, who were doing their best to violently elbow first years out of the way.  
"i'm starved' ron gushed.  
hermione smiled knowingly. "well, that was worth it in any case." she said harry smiled and lead the was as they walked towards the great hall for, hoping there were some pumpkin scones left. 


End file.
